rysarianfandomcom-20200213-history
Cragmaw Hideout
The Cragmaw tribe of goblins has established a hideout from which it can easily harass and plunder traffic moving along the Triboar Trail or the path to Phandalin. The Cragrnaw tribe is so named because each member of the tribe sharpens its teeth so they appear fierce and jagged. The leader of the Cragmaw bandits lairing here is a bugbear named Klarg, who has orders from the chief of the Cragmaws to plunder any poorly defended caravans or travelers that come this way. A few days ago, a messenger from Cragmaw Castle brought new instructions: Waylay the dwarf Gundren Rockseeker and anyone traveling with him. GENERAL FEATURES The Cragmaw cave slopes steeply upward. The entrance is at the foot of a good-sized hill, and the caves and passages are inside the hill itself. Ceilings Most of the caves and passages have steeply sloping ceilings that create stalactite-covered vaults rising 20 to 30 feet above the floor. Light Areas 1 and 2 are outside. The rest of the complex is dark unless stated otherwise. The boxed text for those locations assumes that the characters have darkvision or a light source. Rubble Areas of crumbling rock and gravel are difficult terrain. Sound The sound of water in the cave muffles noises to any creatures that aren't listening carefully. Creatures can make a DC 15 Wisdom (Perception) check to attempt to hear activity in nearby chambers. Stalagmites These upthrust spires of rock can provide cover. Stream The stream that flows through the complex is only 2 feet deep, cold, and slow moving, allowing creatures to easily wade through it. Locations # Cave Mouth # Goblin Blind # Kennel # Steep Passage # Overpass # Goblin Den # Twin Pools Cave # Klarg's Cave Quests * None NPCs * Klarg * Sildar Hallwinter * Yeemik WHAT'S NEXT? The next stage of the adventure takes place in Phandalin. The adventurers should have plenty of reasons to visit the town: * If the characters began with the "Meet Me in Phandalin" adventure hook, they can be paid by Barthen's Provisions for delivering the wagonload of supplies. * If the characters rescued Sildar Hallwinter, the wounded warrior would appreciate an escort to Phandalin (and will pay 50 gp for the service). * Details contained within the characters' backgrounds might prompt them to seek out specific NPCs in the town. It's also possible that players might decide to do something different, such as striking out in search of Cragmaw Castle (in part 3 of the adventure). If that's the case, skip ahead to that section. AWARDING EXPERIENCE POINTS Exploring the Cragmaw hideout and defeating Klarg and his allies completes a story milestone; Award each character 275 XP. This should provide enough XP for the characters to attain 2nd level. Allow them to advance their characters to 2nd level before continuing the adventure. Make sure they've recorded their XP totals on their character sheets. In the next part of the adventure, you'll award XP differently. The characters will earn experience points based on the monsters and traps they overcome, the NPCs they interact with, and the goals they accomplish. If the adventurers come up with a nonviolent way to neutralize the threat that a monster poses, award them experience points as if they had defeated it.